Original DOM
Original DOM is the nickname of a modified 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass that belongs to the one & only J.S. Lightrunner. DOM was a one-of-a-kind living car who stuck by Johnny's side through many dangers & mishaps. He mysteriously was hijacked in 2015, by an unidentified culprit and was replaced by a 4 door sedan version featuring the same personality and trait of the original DOM. This fake DOM would go onto fool Johnathan Lightrunner for about 17 years until the events of the Los Angeles Insurrection in 2032, when the four door sedan copy of DOM was destroyed. The Original DOM was eventually rescued from the hands of the Territorial Conorius Milita, during the post incidents of the Los Angeles Insurrection and was finally reunited with J.S Lighrunner after 17 years of being separated. ''Bio 'Early Years' 'Meeting Johnny Lightrunner' Johnny Lightrunner was around 14 years old when he & his uncle Carson Lightrunner discovered DOM's body & frame, who at the time was non-animated in the much more respectable Roycefield Junkyards outside of the Cherokee mountain reseveration where he was raised. Over the course of three or four years, he was slowly rebuilt using a mix of classic & aftermarket parts until he was fully restored. After he gained his driver's license, Johnny started getting into buliding & programming computers and in a world of animated vehicles knew that there could be a way to bring his beloved custom muscle car to life. After watching the first Road Fury movie and much trial & "error" (pun intended) Johnny developed an appropriate computer system and hard-wired it into his circutry then proceeded to write the necessary program, and thus DOM was born, so to speak. 'Personality' DOM's personality is shown to be developed out of something of a cowboy/playboy hybrid. Despite this, he also had something of a mean streak when it came to the topic of prejudice & bigotry towards living cars. He was also one of the few male cars that fought tooth & nail for female cars to be allowed to compete in races because he saw potential in many female cars. 'Relationship' 'Johnathan Lightrunner DOM has been Johnny's best friend & occasional race partner since he was first built. He has vowed to guard Johnny with his mechanical life. Rothgar Roharous AMBER DOM occasionally flirted with AMBER multiple times, but felt more comfortable as a protective father figure. Irene Lightrunner LEE SABER At one point DOM did have something of a crush on SABER, but decided he was more comfortable as a surrogate father figure. LARA BRENDA DOM was the closest friend that BRENDA had as far as Animated Cars go. JETT TERRA After meeting TERRA for the first time, DOM was near absolutely smitten with her, being a surrogate older brother to her at times, and at other times wanting to take her out to fuel diners. Alexander Lightrunner Lightning McQueen Gallery '''Original Form 'Auto Human Form' DOM Auto Human.jpg|DOM as an auto human,... ''Trivia *''DOM was the newest creation and installment to the Roharous & LEE Universe and was also considered to be the first known character and animated automobile to not created by 2091riveraisrael, but instead by Firewind Starblade... *''Known as a Cutlass SS, DOM is pretty much one of the only known classic cars to be animated, with SABER being the first one introduced in the series, despite the age difference of DOM being constructed in the mid 1980's and SABER being in the late 90's...'' *''SABER despite being created in the late 90's in the Roharous and LEE Story line, is still considered to be the oldest girl of all other female cars, as she was introduced in 2012, and DOM despite being the oldest of age in the Roharous and SABER story line was introduced in 2016...'' *''DOM was created and thought of by Firewind Starblade, making him and TERRA one of the first cars of the Roharous and LEE universe to be created by another person and not 2091riveraisrael...'' *''It was stated that DOM used to work alongside Johnathan Lightrunner during the military times, hinting that DOM, despite being a civilian car was used in undercover missions...'' *''The name DOM is actually a reference to actor Vin Diesel's character Dominic Toretto of The Fast & the Furious franchise of movies from the early 21st century in reality...'' *''Because DOM was custom built instead of being factory assembled, and because of his unusually strong bond that he shares with his operator, he looks almost completely human while in Auto-Human form...'' Category:Animated Cars Category:Animated Vehicle Category:Males Category:Roharous & SABER Characters Category:American Cars Category:Male Animated Cars